shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Rezaria
''"Formerly kept as a slave to the Burning Legion, Rezaria was rescued by a friend and comerade of my own - Ryu Zhin - and brought to the Hall in hopes that we could breathe some life into the shell left behind by years of abuse. Though much of the change in this young Draenei was wrought by the death of the very man who saved him, he is greatly improved. He has begun to reconnect with the elements, and what he has been through - and recovered from - gives me great hope." - ''excerpt from Caetielle's log of The Shadow Hall Character Description Rezaria stands a good 6'6" off the ground, weighing in at about 253 pounds with a pale blue skin color and glowing ocean blue eyes, with a thin diagonal scar going down is left eye. His hair, which he has braided on both sides of his head and comes to about neck length, is a gray color. Rezaria has large disfiguring scares all up and down his back from his years being enslaved, which he always keeps hidden. Character Biography Rezaria had not always been this obedient and shy Draenei that everyone sees today. When Rezaria was first born, the Prophet Velen even said in a chuckle that he was going to be a trouble-maker. It's not to say Rez was a bad child, on the contrary, Rez always was bright and smiling, with only the best intentions at heart, but he would sometimes forget how to show those intentions and end himself up in trouble. His parents could never stay mad at him long because they knew he was only trying to be good. Hundreds of years passed as Rez grew slowly older and wiser, taking up the mantle of a warrior of the light like his parents. When the Orcs attacked the Draenei, the only thing Rezaria could do was fight. And fight he did, nearly dieing on some unnamed orcs axe, but then some servant of Gul'dan took him as hostage. Orcs don't normally take survivors, but Gul'dan's minions needed a guinea pig for their new and twisted powers, which they would use upon Rezaria for years and years to come. The years in captivity went slowly for Rezaria, as each night the warlocks would come in and tortured him for hours. The scars from these years can be seen all over Rez's body. After the first year, Rezaria began to forget who he was, after the second his mind finally caved-in. He became a servant to the Orcs, often times their training dummy, other times just a foot stool. The light faded from his eyes and in the last sane part of his mind, he wished for death... After Gul'dan and his warlocks had betrayed Doomhammer and the rest of the Orc during the Second War, Rezaria was placed in a contingent of orcs who later became the Burning Blade and hid from the humans in mountains after the war ended and the orcs were rounded up and put in Concentration Camps. Life did not improve greatly, he still stood as servant for these orcs as they used his blood for their rituals and the years passed by slowly... One day, Rezaria saw a bright light as his savior, Ser Ryu Raziel Zhin came charging into the caves and slaughtered the Burning Blade orcs. Rezaria cowered in a corner during the fight, for even though he wished for death, his survival instincts took control of him. Ser Ryu finished off the final orc and turned to look at the Draenei, having only seen this species once and they were of the Broken. Ser Ryu Zhin then bent down and held out his hand and smiled at the Draenei, which is the first smile Rez had seen in almost a decade, and Ryu had only this to say which Rezaria will never forget, "You look like you could use a friend." Time passed and Rezaria followed Ryu Zhin in his travels, for the first time enjoying life. Rezaria would constantly try to take servant responsibilities such as cooking and cleaning and grooming, but Ryu Zhin would always shoo him away because Ryu Zhin did not believe in servants. Then word came one day that Draenei had joined the Alliance after crashing in Azeroth. Ryu Zhin took Rezaria to see the Draenei, where there the Prophet Velen, after years of thinking that Rezaria was dead, let loose a couple tears after seeing what the orcs had done to Rezaria. Even the best priests couldn't fully restore Rezaria's mind or his scars. After this Rezaria took to staying with Ryu Zhin and did so until the day Ryu passed away. It was only until after Ryu passed away that Rez looked into gaining power. Having lost the light, he looked into other methods of power, one of which was Shamanism. Category:Members Category:Shaman